suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 4
|nextseason= }} is the upcoming fourth season of Suitman's Big Brother, due to premiere on April 21, 2017. Production A fourth season was confirmed during on April 4, 2017, along with the fact that the season would directly follow it's predecessor by airing that same month. It was announced that the regular "non-live" competitions from the previous season would continue, but there would also be the possibility of live competitions taking place. Applications for new houseguests opened on April 8, 2017, and closed one week later on April 15. The full cast of 16 was revealed on April 19, along with the 4 potential choices for The 17th Houseguest. This season will follow the same basic rules as before. Each "week" (a cycle of 2-3 days) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only the final two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. The series remains produced and hosted by , with production assistance once again from and . Twists * Team Tussle: This season the sixteen new houseguests were divided into four teams of four. Each week, the reigning Head of Household's teammates were granted safety from eviction, while all other teams were vulnerable. * The 17th Houseguest: Each team had one extra person, who was not yet a houseguest, assigned to them. The team of the first HOH winner gets their assigned person joining their team as a fully fledged houseguest. The potential houseguests were Austin E. from for The OGs, Brittany J. and Jack W. from for the Mid Gens and Late Vets respectively, and newbie Ben G. for The Rookies. * Joined Together: The two worst performing houseguests on the overall worst performing team in the first HOH competition were joined together, becoming one houseguest. This means they alternate weeks competing in competitions for the two of them, and must make all decisions, from nominations to voting, together, until they are either evicted, or win the game. * Care Packages: Each week, a Care Package, containing a potential advantage in the game, was hidden somewhere, with the houseguests given one clue to try and locate it. If they found it they could claim it for themselves, however each person was only able to claim a Care Package once in total throughout the season, making them ineligible to claim another later. * Double Eviction: It was announced in Week 1 that there would be a Double Eviction on Day 4, where a week's worth of competitions and ceremonies would go down in one night, ending in the two evictions for the week. Current Status HouseGuests Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- | ! colspan="2"| AJ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Alan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Brittany | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Clair | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| George | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Julian | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Magnus | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Max | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Mike | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Oli | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Rhys | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Sagar | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Tyler | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Zyler | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | ! colspan="2"| Nicky | | | colspan="12" |- | ! colspan="2"| Sasha | | colspan="13" |- | ! colspan="2"| Crypt | | colspan="13" |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="3" | Notes | 1 | colspan="13"| (none) |- ! colspan="3"| Walked | nowrap | colspan="13"| (none) |- ! colspan="3" | Eviction Results | nowrap | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} * : Clair and Sasha were originally paired as one houseguest, due to the Joined Together twist. However, when Sasha walked on Day 4, Clair continued the game on her own. Teams Care Packages Game History Week 1 Round 1 On Day 2, Oli won Head of Household and safety for the Mid Gens team in the "Devil's Puzzle" HOH competition. This also allowed Brittany from to enter the game. Oli nominated Clair & Sasha and Crypt for eviction. AJ, Magnus, and Max were then picked to play alongside Oli, Clair, and Crypt in the "25%" POV competition, in which Oli won the Power of Veto on Day 3. At the Veto Ceremony, Oli did not use the POV. At the eviction on Day 4, Crypt was evicted by a vote of 8-4. Sasha walked from the game directly after the eviction, leaving Clair to continue on her own. Round 2 On Day 4, Sagar won Head of Household and safety for the "The OGs" team in the "Typing Test" HOH competition. Sagar nominated Magnus and Nicky for eviction. Category:Big Brother Seasons